


Naked Challenge

by LittleRock17



Series: You Mean The World To Me AU series [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bored Kara Danvers, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Established Relationship, F/F, Kara Danvers is a Dork, Kinky, Naked Kara, Quarantine, Sassy Lena Luthor, l-corp, naked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRock17/pseuds/LittleRock17
Summary: Kara came across a new challenge people were doing on Tik Tok and she needed her girlfriend to do it. The challenge basically consisted in flashing your boyfriend, girlfriend, partner or whoever one chose to and record their reactions. The person being naked was never on camera so it was accepted by the app and its users and most reactions were hilarious, from guys spitting their drinks to others falling from their chairs plus so many more, and Kara wanted to leave her mark too. How would her level headed but also really hot and sexy girlfriend react?
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: You Mean The World To Me AU series [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689409
Comments: 9
Kudos: 242





	Naked Challenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lKaraDanvers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lKaraDanvers/gifts), [CommanderLexa307](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderLexa307/gifts).



> Thanks to those horny gays I call friends in the SuperCorp group chat I'm a part of :3 I love you but I want to thank Nicole for the idea.  
> Forgive any mistakes, I wrote this really quickly.

The quarantine was really a pain in the ass. Kara understood it needed to be done for the sake of everyone in the long run but that didn’t take away the fact that she was bored. She was glad that, once she was released temporarily from work and only the essential workers were allowed to transit the streets, she had decided to spend her quarantine in her girlfriend’s apartment, not only because it was enormous and luxurious but also because spending time with Lena was her favorite thing to do. Besides it was good practice for when they decided to move in together and the daily sex was the best perk of this ordeal. After two weeks without going out – since Lena had people deliver their groceries and disinfect them every week – the blonde had started to make Tik Toks, much to the brunette’s annoyance. It wasn’t like Kara was bad or anything – she actually was really good at it – but she often wanted to include the CEO into her videos whether she wanted or not and Lena, unlike Kara, still had to work from home.

One morning, Kara came across a new challenge people were doing in the social media and she needed her girlfriend to do it. The challenge basically consisted in flashing your boyfriend, girlfriend, partner or whoever one chose to and record their reactions. The person being naked was never on camera so it was accepted by the app and its users and most reactions were hilarious, from guys spitting their drinks to others falling from their chairs plus so many more, and Kara wanted to leave her mark too. How would her level headed but also really hot and sexy girlfriend react? Lena was never shy about her sexuality but it wasn’t like she screamed about it to the world so there were high chances that being recorded for a Tik Tok video wouldn’t make her happy but it was a risk the blonde was willing to take for her followers. Also she needed to spice things up in the penthouse, she was _really_ bored and – as much as she’d like to – they couldn’t have sex all day, every day so a little fight could be fun (even more if it ended in make-up sex).

So Kara started to prepare for the challenge. She waited for Lena to be distracted with work, the green eyed woman took at least five hours of her day to check e-mails, spread sheets and more to keep her company running with minimal staff, always so deep in her thoughts that she barely registered when the reporter gave her a snack of something, making it the perfect moment for Kara to strike. She undressed herself in their – Lena’s – bathroom, admiring her figure in the mirror. She wasn’t an arrogant person but _damn_ she had a nice body, which she knew Lena loved. Strong shoulders, defined biceps, barely-outlined but very attractive abs and rock-hard thighs. She smirked to herself as she appreciated a few marks left on her body by Lena the night before, some scratch marks and a few hickeys here and there. She tousled her blonde locks a little, giving them a provocative look as they cascaded down her collarbones. Kara also applied a little bit of lipstick, a dark red that would surely not last long once she started kissing Lena. Deciding to keep her glasses on, she sprayed herself with a little bit of perfume and finally decided she was ready so she wrapped herself on a towel and opened the app, starting to record. The angle of the camera was low, showing her bare legs and feet as she walked to the dining room where Lena sat. She was facing away from her, her frame partially blocking her laptop as she spoke quietly. It wasn’t uncommon of Lena to take calls while she was working so Kara paid her no mind as she kept approaching her, slowly and quietly. Once she was a few steps behind her, she let the towel fall to the ground and moved her cellphone so the camera was now focusing on Lena who still was unaware to what was happening. Kara cleared her throat trying to get her girlfriend’s attention but she didn’t hear her because of the small airpods she had on. She cleared her throat again and this time the brunette did turn around, her eyes going round as she saw the state her girlfriend was in at the same time one of her hands reached back and half closed the lid of her computer.

Lena’s featured twisted in anger at the same time her cheeks flushed. “Kara, what the hell?! I’m in a board videoconference!”

The reporter went pale and, in her shock, the grip on her phone faltered and let it fall to the floor.

**::::::**

Lena was having an okay day. Yes, she was bored as hell but being in her penthouse with her girlfriend was way better than risking herself to catch some virus, even if said girlfriend’s antiques were starting to drive her crazy. The constant need Kara had to feature her in her videos was fun at first and Lena was a patient woman – sometimes – but lately she was growing tired of it so, as horrible as it sounded, she used work as an escape since Kara wasn’t careless enough to bother her while she was busy running her company, right? Don’t get her wrong, Lena loved spending time with Kara, watching movies and series, teaching her to play chess, cooking together but Tik Tok was too much for her. So there she was, sitting in her dining table with her airpods at full volume as she had a video call with the board of L-Corp. The screen of her computer was divided in nine quadrants, five of them showing some old men, two showing two old white ladies and another two showing the youngest faces – besides Lena – of them all.

“As I explain in the document I sent you, I believe it’s quite possible for the company to donate 50 or even 60% of our lab’s disposable protection equipment since we’re not working at full capacity at the moment.” Lena heard something behind her but ignored it as she kept explaining and looking at a paper in her hands. “Also, I was thinking we should make an anonymous donation to National City General and use our resources to make sure Luthor Children’s Hospital can be as prepared as possible in case beds are needed.” She lifted her gaze and saw the shocked expressions of the nine people on her screen.

One of them must have noticed her confusion and spoke. _“Miss Luthor, I think you should turn around.”_

She did and what she saw made her blood boil, from anger or arousal she wasn’t sure. Her girlfriend, her _very_ naked and _very_ hot girlfriend was standing behind her for the whole board of directors of L-Corp to see. With her hand previously holding a paper, she reached for her computer and lowered the lid at half so the camera was pointing at the keyboard and, not caring or remembering that her microphone was still one, she shouted. “Kara, what the hell?! I’m in a board videoconference!”

The thud sound Kara’s phone made as it hit the floor was what snapped the blonde out of her shock. “Fuck! Sorry, I didn’t know!” She rushed to grab the towel pooled at her feet and rewrapped it around her body as she apologized.

Lena turned around and opened her half-closed laptop again, what made Kara move out of the way immediately as the color came back to her skin, her blush started at her neck and spread to the tip of her ears. “Ladies, gentlemen, I please ask you to forget what you just saw. We’ll continue this meeting tomorrow, shall we? Have a nice evening.” Without waiting for them to answer she finally closed her computer and took off her airpods.

 _“Damn, Miss Luthor is a lucky woman.”_ One of the youngest board member said to the rest of his peers in the ongoing call, out of Lena’s ear.

Back on the penthouse, Lena was fuming. “What the actual fuck, Kara?!” She stood up from her seat, making her chair fall due to the abrupt movement. “What were you thinking!? Were you thinking at all!?”

The blonde was aware Lena had every right to be angry so she let her yell at her. If she was being honest, she was scared and turned on. “Babe, look, I’m sorry, okay? I had no idea you were on a video call, I thought you were answering e-mails or something.” She apologized again but the excused made the CEO angrier.

“What were you doing with your phone?” The brunette hissed, her tone ten times quieter but scarier than before, as she lowered herself to grab the now-blocked phone.

The blue eyed woman’s throat bobbed as she tried to swallow the knot that prevented her from speaking. She knew Lena wouldn’t like her answer. “Nothing…” She nervously said.

“Don’t lie to me, Kara. It’s useless, I know your password.” Lena threatened the blonde.

Kara pushed her glasses up her nose and gave up. “I was doing a Tik Tok.” She confessed.

Lena arched a brow, incredulous. “You just appeared _naked_ in front of the board for a Tik Tok?”

“Lena, babe, I-I didn’t know.” Kara stuttered. “I-I’ll do anything to make it up to you, anything. I swear.”

A devilish smirk appeared in the brunette’s lips as she walked closet to Kara, invading her personal space. “Well… good thing you already took your clothes off… but now, I want you on your knees, my _pet._ ” She grabbed the edge of the towel and rip it off the blonde’s body.

The reporter let out a needy whimper at those words. “Lena –”

“Uh-uh,” the brunette interrupted, “that’s not the proper way for you to address me, is it, pet?”

Kara shook her head. “No, mistress.”

Lena patted her girlfriend’s cheeks with a little bit of strength, not too much to be a slap but it wasn’t a gentle touch either. “Good pet… you should never forget your manners…” She slid her hand from Kara’s face down her body, brushing her neck, her left breast and finally resting on her hips. “However, you have angered me and I won’t forget that tonight.” Abandoning her hip, the wandering hand shifted towards the blonde’s backside and gave her a sharp slap that made the tender skin turn pink after a few seconds. “On your knees.” The CEO whispered, her lips barely touching the shell of the reporter’s ear.

Kara shivered at those words, her skin rose in goose bumps. “Yes, mistress.” On her knees, her face was practically a few inches away from Lena’s core.

“Now,” the brunette lowered her gaze as Kara tilted her head up to look at her, “I want you to crawl on your knees to the bedroom, find something to blindfold yourself and wait for me in bed, you got it?”

The blonde nodded eagerly. “Yes, mistress.” And started to crawl away.

Lena let out a shaky breath. Her blood rushing through her veins fast, excited for what was about to come – or who, better phrased. She decided to keep Kara waiting for a few minutes since it wasn’t often she took the dominant role so she pressed the home button of her girlfriend’s phone, smiling softly when she saw the picture of them in the screensaver. She unlocked it and saw Kara’s video and the hashtag _‘#NakedChallenge’_ on it. She saw the whole footage, it ended a few seconds after the device was dropped. She saved the video but didn’t post it and threw the phone towards the couch without caring when it bounced to the floor. The screen probably cracked this time.

“I never thought I would say this but thank God for Tik Tok.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck last night's chapter, am I right?  
> Also, sorry not sorry for the blue balls


End file.
